In the patent application Ser. No. 781,631 cited above, apparatus is shown for molding a pivot or the like, and more particularly an internal pail pivot, by the use of a pair of opposed slide members which define the pivot or boss mold chamber and are selectively slidingly engagable and disengagable one with the other to form the chamber in a first position and to release the formed pivot or boss in a second position.
In accordance with this invention, the sliding members of the previously cited patent application may be replaced by a pair of pivotable members which perform the generally equivalent function of defining a mold cavity for forming the retaining portion on an internal member such as a stop boss for a bucket, which may be simultaneously molded along with and between a pair of molded walls, formed as a retaining member for the boss.
The above represents a significant simplification of complex molding processes for the "single shot" molding of intricate structures which can be movable with respect to each other as, for example, a simultaneously molded bucket handle having retaining bosses on the ends, and the retaining members surrounding the boss, which may be positioned as taught in the previously cited application so that the bucket handle is freely movable despite the fact that the bucket handle, retaining bosses and the retainers for each boss are all prepared in the same molding step.